


【权贵】纯情春梦

by Huangguakekeke



Category: hqfg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 11:00:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18259934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huangguakekeke/pseuds/Huangguakekeke





	【权贵】纯情春梦

范丞丞刚退烧，洗完澡，喝了厨房里不知道谁准备的粥，就又躺回床上，准备接着睡一觉到明早天亮。

也不知道自己是醒着还是睡着，隐隐约约听到房间里有声音，“哥哥？”是自己同父异母的弟弟，黄明昊的声音。

听见这句话范丞丞就释然了，他猜自己是正在做一个梦，毕竟黄明昊上了初中之后再也没有喊过自己“哥哥”，性格也突然从乖巧懂事变成顽劣乖张。

范丞丞大概知道为什么弟弟变了，罪魁祸首极有可能就是自己，他那个时候刚上高中，发现了自己对黄明昊的异样的情感，然而选择逃避。被冷落的黄明昊用欺负同学这样的小事开始，试图吸引范丞丞的注意，直到他犯事儿已经成了习惯。父母都忙，管弟弟就成了范丞丞的事，可惜，这个弟弟越大越不服管。

所以这个爬上床往被窝里钻，还喊着“哥哥”的黄明昊，越发是该来自范丞丞的梦寐。可是进到被窝里的那人除了小腿肚儿和脚是冰凉的，贴过来的肚子上的软肉，还有跑到范丞丞身上摸索着的手心都是温热的温度，一切又显得那么真实。

“黄明昊？”范丞丞正色的喊了一声黄明昊的大名，事实是黄明昊不喊他“哥哥”之后，他也堵气似的不再喊他的小名，“你干嘛呢？”

黄明昊凑过来，用冰凉的腿也缠住范丞丞的腿，两个人躲在被子里，黄明昊跨在范丞丞的身上，把被子撑起来一个小山，秋天的冷风嗖嗖往被窝里面灌。“冷......”范丞丞只穿了内裤睡觉，被风一吹不由地抱怨了一句。

“那我来给哥哥取暖吧。”黄明昊说的认真，做的也一丝不苟。先是把睡裤脱了就剩个内裤，一边又解开自己的睡衣扣子，一边说“这样皮肤贴在一起很快就会暖和起来的。”

范丞丞把眼睛闭上，良久再睁开，想确认这到底是不是个诡异的梦。他觉得自己一定是发了两天烧把脑子烧坏了，现在黄明昊在做的事情让他完全摸不着头脑。

“哥哥，有暖和起来吗？”“......”范丞丞虽然沉默，但是确实挺暖和的，黄明昊不太怕冷，体温也比一般人高一点，贴在自己的怀里就像个揣着的暖炉。

但范丞丞还是要去做个有原则的哥哥，本来就偷偷喜欢这个小坏蛋，黄明昊这样诡异的行径再继续下去，他觉得可能真的要“出事”了。“昊昊，我很暖和了。你要是想在这里睡，你就再拿一床被子。”范丞丞苦口婆心的哄着黄明昊。

结果黄明昊就是不愿意，一直黏着范丞丞，嚷嚷着给他取暖，完全没去想他哥可能会出现的尴尬处境。黄明昊改成侧躺着整个人挂在范丞丞身上的姿势，“哥，你不要赶我走啊……”

“我没赶你，只是你这样我们都睡不了觉啊。”范丞丞说道，试图给黄明昊一个有说服力的理由。  
“哥哥，其实我鼓起勇气，偷偷过来你房间，不只是想要你陪我睡觉...”黄明昊凑到范丞丞耳边，用很小的声音说，可是夜里还是听的格外清楚。  
“那是什么？”  
“我想告诉你，其实我喜欢你。不是喜欢哥哥的那种喜欢。你也喜欢我不是吗？不然你为什么要疏远我？”黄明昊从小就是个太聪明的孩子，范丞丞觉得他能猜出所有原委也不奇怪。  
“所以呢？”范丞丞还是很淡定地说下去。

可黄明昊不乐意了，“哥！你还不懂我什么意思啊？”一边说着然后把手往范丞丞的内裤探，“哥哥不是喜欢昊昊吗？”摸到已经勃起的发硬的东西藏在裤裆里，黄明昊的话立马拐了个弯，“看来只是在装正人君子。”

“即使我们都成年了，你也你自己的想法和是非观念。昊昊，但我还是不想你走上这条不归路。”范丞丞一本正经的说道，认真的表情像是忘记了自己勃起的阴茎正被人握在手里撸动着。

范丞丞把坐在自己身上的黄明昊拉着让他俯下身来，和他接吻，热切的程度就好像在描绘自己对他的喜爱。面对现在这种久违的乖顺的黄明昊，范丞丞哪里把持得住。

黄明昊今天晚上一点脾气也没有，范丞丞要他自己握着膝盖窝，双脚搭在范丞丞的腰胯关节，黄明昊都乖乖的点头照做。

“昊昊，你好紧哦……放松一点，放松一点好不好。”范丞丞有些为难，慢慢的扩张前戏不知道什么时候是个头，那个小洞似乎不足以容纳他的东西。

“呜...哥哥，我是第一次...可不可以慢一点……”黄明昊感受着后穴被开拓的异样感觉，有点害羞的看着范丞丞，他的脸迎着月光更好看了。黄明昊好久没有这样软软糯糯的撒娇，范丞丞印象里黄明昊交往过的男女朋友两只手都快数不过来，没想到还是第一次。

“那种第一次？前面的，还是后面的？”范丞丞就是个得寸进尺的坏人，别人一旦示弱，他就会进攻。他钻牛角尖，抓着黄明昊死劲问自己所好奇的他的过去。  
“我没有跟别人上过床。我一直就只喜欢哥哥...”  
“那你就会来勾引哥哥了？”然后又在言语上调戏黄明昊。

“我没...我没有！唔...嗯...”范丞丞把勃起的又粗又硬的阴茎硬塞进了黄明昊的嘴里，逼迫他给自己口交。黄明昊不得要领，被弄到喉咙的时候眼泪和唾液往外跑。

“用你的舌头舔它，对，就是这样。”范丞丞指挥着黄明昊用舌尖打着圈，围着柱身一圈一圈，又从沉甸甸的囊袋一路向上，往铃口探。

“然后再试着把它吃进去。”这个尺寸显然有些勉强黄明昊，他想要满足哥哥的要求，所以努力地压着嗓子往里吞。范丞丞终归是心疼他的，也没再弄。一边给黄明昊抹着刚刚往外冒的生理性眼泪，一边道歉，“昊昊，对不起...”

扩张润滑做了很久，一路从后脖颈的那处亲吻到黄明昊的尾椎骨，他才慢慢放松下来。黄明昊刚刚感受到真正意义上的进入，没得到喘息的机会，范丞丞就大摇大摆地操干起来。

随着后穴高潮的来临，黄明昊感觉自己的阴茎也一阵轻松，不自觉地喷射出了不少的精液。全部撒在了自己的小腹和胸口上，第一次就被范丞丞操射了，正忙着张着嘴喘气，还有刚刚从被强制着给范丞丞口交的时候就从嘴角遛跑出来的唾液，混着眼泪乱作一团，清秀可爱的面孔此时也显得几分淫邪。

等到射精的时候范丞丞才突然意识到不对劲，黄明昊今天晚上没说一句脏话，也没有反驳自己，反倒是像极了小时候黄明昊刚学会说话，屁颠屁颠儿跟在自己后面，一切都是美好安静的样子。即使回顾到小学，黄明昊也是，每天就是放学来找在高年级的哥哥，牵着手一起回家。

等那种射精之后的虚无缥缈感消失了，范丞丞才发现原来是春梦一场，是说怎么黄明昊乖顺可爱的要命。睁开眼睛，好死不死居然看到现实里的黄明昊，正一脸嫌弃的盯着自己看。

“范丞丞你说了好多奇怪的梦话哦…贼恶心…”黄明昊坐到床上，凑过来用额头抵着范丞丞的额头，“明明没有再发烧了的。”范丞丞想到刚才的梦，面对贴的如此之近的刚出现在春梦里的性幻想对象，显然有些局促，直接把眼睛闭上不去看黄明昊的眼睛

“你明明从来不会喊我哥哥。”范丞丞闭着眼睛小声自言自语道，就像在告诉自己，会对自己直呼其名的，这才是真正的黄明昊，而在梦里一口一个“哥哥”，才更显得偏离事实。

梦与现实都该是相反的，可是又该是日有所思夜有所梦。范丞丞回想到现实生活里黄明昊顽劣的种种，虽然本性不坏，但着实是个让人头疼的小子，也不知道自己为什么会对他产生不伦的幻想，刻意的回避他却自己一个人越陷越深，现在连春梦里都是他来勾引自己的样子。

“嘁。”黄明昊听到了范丞丞的小声嘟哝，发出不屑的声音。  
“那你是怎么想的，看我生病了，来嘲笑我吗？”范丞丞感觉到黄明昊把头靠在自己胸口，细碎的头发丝轻轻挠着脖颈的皮肤。  
“当然不是。我就来看望你罢了。范丞丞你知道你做梦说了什么吗？”  
“不知道。”范丞丞确实不太记得，如果黄明昊偷听到了，他这副调笑的样子也能让范丞丞猜出个八九不离十。

看范丞丞选择继续装傻，黄明昊干脆整个人趴在了范丞丞的身上，嘴唇凑在范丞丞的耳边，告诉他：“我要不是刚好进你屋，我还不知道你对我有这么下流的想法。你说...算了。我学给你听啊，'昊昊,别舔那里。'还有'昊昊，你好紧......'这样的话，你说了好多哦……”  
“哦......这样？”范丞丞隐约觉得黄明昊在诓骗他，哪有人梦话说的这么清楚还说的这么多的。  
“说的我好害羞哦，范丞丞。”黄明昊语气恶劣的一边笑着说。  
“你哪里害羞？你明明在嘲笑我。”  
“你上初中之后就再没有喊过我昊昊了，所以......所以我也不要喊你'哥哥'。”范丞丞竟然听出黄明昊的语气，竟然是一反常态地认真的在说这件事。

“昊昊...”黄明昊没想到范丞丞的手突然抚上了自己的脑袋，像摸怀里的小猫一样顺着自己的头发，还一边唤自己的叠字的小名。黄明昊愣了一下，脑袋一僵，好一会儿才反应过来。

明明是经常到了嘴边被自己咽回去的两个字，现在就像生疏了的样子，黄明昊张了张嘴巴，第二遍才发出来声音，“哥哥......”末了又接上一句，“那你喜欢昊昊吗？”

范丞丞被问的哑口无言，看着黄明昊的眼睛，分明是个爱捉弄人的小鬼，这个时候却眼睛闪着泪光看着自己，就像小时候因为怕黑，求自己陪他睡觉一样。范丞丞还是心软的点了点头，然后说着违心的话：“但我不想你走上这条不归路。”

“闭嘴。”现实里的黄明昊是个暴脾气，现在有点气急，“正是因为我现在长大了，我才知道我是真的喜欢，想跟你上床的那种喜欢。我打飞机的时候想的都是你......我他妈真是受够了把你当做性幻想对象了，明明你也喜欢我不是吗？”  
“是。我喜欢你。”范丞丞面对黄明昊还是败下阵来，“可是这样我们的关系永远是不能为人所知的，是不伦的。你懂吗？”  
“哪有那么多眼光和伦理道德需要在乎？你爱我，我也爱你，不就够了吗？我不要为了我不爱的人的眼光离开我爱的人。难道你是这种违心的叛徒吗，范丞丞？”黄明昊一边说一边用手指头狠狠地戳范丞丞的胸口。

“不，我会一直爱你，不管你是什么想法。”  
“我就知道。范丞丞，我也爱你。”黄明昊就像梦里一样，跪坐在范丞丞的腿上，摇晃着臀部隔着薄薄的被子轻轻的蹭范丞丞。“哥...”见范丞丞没什么反应，黄明昊便开始撒娇：“哥这根本就是不喜欢我嘛……”说完黄明昊竟翻了个白眼，“哥！你是不是不行！”

“啊？”范丞丞说完就直接把黄明昊压到了床上，“你说什么屁话呢，黄明昊？现在真是一点也不可爱了。”

“那你是不是不喜欢我了？”黄明昊做势要推开压在自己身上的人。可那人搂的太紧，还贴过来说：“谁说的，你什么样我都喜欢。”

等到真的子弹上膛，蓄势待发的时候，范丞丞借着窗外的月光都能看清黄明昊正害羞的红着脸。“你好紧...”然后说了一句让他更害羞的话。

跟梦境里的反应完全不同，黄明昊没有继续害羞的任自己调戏，也没有软软糯糯的呜咽声，而是破口大骂道：“操你妈范丞丞，这是老子的第一次！”


End file.
